Getting to know you
by Kirea-K
Summary: Last chapter is up. It is fluff and full of wishful thinking. It has been fun following the characters through the years. Thanks for reading, and specially for leaving a comment behind.
1. Never hurt her

Teddy was mad at Cristina; plain furious. She had known the resident to be too good for her age, and now she knew the reason. She had been using attendings her whole career. She had heard that from the nurses in the cardio aisle, and it had made her snap. Burke; previously Marlowe, and now Owen. Well, the pretty bitch was not going to abuse Owen! Owen was too good for her.

She found her at the nurse station, working on some charts and she grabbed her arm.

"So, you have been whoring around this hospital for years...? Now I understand how you became so good in such a short timeframe. You got "private lessons" from Preston Burke and Colin Marlowe and now you get Owen to get a new mentor for you… I guess you have made your mama proud… but it's over! You'll never enter my OR again, and he'll never come close to you again once he knows…"

Cristina was so shocked that she couldn't utter a word. A group of attendings had just turned the corner in time to listen to the spite Teddy had just spilled. She could see Owen's face turn pale, and anger building up, and it really broke her heart. Maybe she should have told him Burke's story, to make him understand that she had never used anyone. To make him see that he was with him not because he was an attending, but in spite of him being an attending. But now, after the venom Teddy had just spilled, it might be too late. And it wasn't just Owen standing there in shock, all the attendings around were staring in awe. She had never been good with feelings, words, or personal conversations. She could just not face Owen breaking up with her in front of everyone. Not again. This time she was not going to break up with witnesses. She had to run away.

As Cristina hurried away, a satisfied Teddy, turned around and approached a shocked Owen to soothe him. "Sorry, you're new here, so you couldn't know…She is not worth it" she said while touching his arm, trying not to smile.

She was taken aback at the fury burning in his eyes, and the way he removed himself from her. For a second she was scared. She suddenly felt Owen was about to strike her. Her? But why? She just couldn't get it... maybe he was mad at Cristina and extending his bad mood…

"Hurt her again and I swear I will kill you!" His words filled with so much disgust and hate that they froze her heart. Then he left to follow Cristina.

The group of attendings, consisting on Callie, Arizona, Derek and Mark, looked at each other and then at Teddy unable to hide the repulsion in their faces. They turned their backs to go.

She looked at them and shouted angrily at their backs. "Don't tell me that you didn't know it! You do not like Yang that much either, and now I see why!"

They stopped, and Callie turned to her, angry. "You do not know what you're talking about. You do not know who Cristina Yang is. So, do not dare talking to her or about her like that again. She might not be happy, or mushy and she might seem cold, but she is the one that makes sure everyone else is fine. Do not dare talking about her like that" Callie was definitely mad and approaching Teddy. Arizona trying to hold her back.

"When my husband left me, she was the one to take me into her home; when George had no place to go, she and Burke gave him a place to stay. When Izzie was sick, she was the one she could trust to fight for her. When Burke's hand shook, she was his hand. She risked her career, the thing she seems to love the most, to save his, and he allowed it. Tell me who used who… And to end, do you think SHE abused Owen? You know nothing! I was there when he nearly killed her… and she hugged him. He should be thanking God every day for having met Cristina Yang…" For one moment Teddy stepped back, as she thought Callie was going to hit her; Arizona and Mark also thought the same since they were holding Callie back. "So, you know nothing, you bitch! If Owen kills you for hurting Cristina again I'll be the one holding the shovel to bury your body… is that clear?"

And with that, she turned away, mumbling in Spanish some unsavory references to Teddy and her ancestors, followed by Arizona and Mark.

Teddy finally turned to Derek for some support. He was the silent one, watching her, sad.

"Don't look at me for support" he spoke "My wife is alive just because Cristina brought her back from death. You're wrong; nobody in this hospital hates Cristina. We may not like her all the time, and we might tease her and fight her, but we know she is the one we want around when there is trouble; she is loyal to the end to those people she cares about; and she does care. You are not going to make friends here hurting her; she's family for most of us…  
By the way, you are not welcome to our place any longer. Meredith would kill you and I would have to bury you in the garden".

And he turned around, leaving her alone, with a disgusted feeling in her mouth.

She had been so sure Owen would immediately leave Cristina… he had high moral standards, and could never tolerate people that took advantage of others… He should be thanking her and he was gone? She just didn't get it. She stared at the empty corridor, wondering what to do next.


	2. The past is long gone

_**Author's note**__: Just wanted to thank every one of you that left a review on my previous chapter. You cannot imagine how happy they have made me._

*******************

Cristina had just arrived to the vent, and was waiting for the familiar gush of air to raise her spirits; tears rolling down her cheeks. She knew the vent wouldn't be enough to ease her pain; that it had not been enough when they had broken up after the chocking. But she also didn't know where else to go. She was still on call and could not leave the hospital.

He stormed in just about a minute later. At first relieved to find her there, where she knew he would find her. Before even saying a word, he approached and hugged her tight, hurt by her obvious pain. His blood still boiling with fury at Teddy's words.

"Owen, I.." she begun, against his chest, trying to explain and drying her tears against his scrub top.

"Shhh, … I am so, so sorry" he stopped her, holding her close against his chest and rocking her right and left. "I could kill her, I swear. I just wanted to get you a good mentor and to see you happy. Never thought she would hurt you in any way" placing a kiss on the top of her head. "The idea of you using me is just absurd… you would be getting the worst deal ever…" he tried to joke, but he was fully aware of the truth in the statement. He was not a Cardio God; he had never favored her in the ER, and he had nearly killed her. He was definitely not a sweet deal, and he knew it. He could just hold her against his chest and hope she would understand.

She looked up at him, relief warming her up. She knew, however that she needed to speak; she could not allow anyone to come with past stories trying to hurt them. She really needed him to understand.

She separated from him, took his hand and brought him to sit down at her side on the step at the other side of the room; never letting his hand go. It took her a while to get her thoughts in order.

"I met him upon arrival to Seattle Grace... I had already read a lot about him; and seen some of his best surgeries on tape, so, for me it was just like meeting a rock star. Never thought he would be anything more than a mentor..."

"Cristina.." He tried to stop her. She didn't need to explain anything. Of course he knew she had not used him. And what if she had a past? So had he.

She signaled him with her free hand not to interrupt her; she could read in his expression that he trusted her. That he had never doubted her. But she needed to come clear; she needed to talk about her traumas before they became too big. That, she had learnt from Wyatt, even if she would never confess to it. She took a deep breath, and stared at a point on the floor.

Slowly, trying to find the right words, she told him about Burke, how it all had begun with an affair, no feelings involved; and then it had gotten complicated. She didn't leave anything behind. The baby; the fallopian tube; the shooting; his trembling hand and finally the humiliation of being left at the altar. She felt his hand caressing hers the whole time. He respected her wish not to be interrupted and remained silent, as she kept staring away from him.

She thought it would be more difficult to tell the whole story; but she just felt her heart lighter, and realized it did not hurt anymore. He was still holding her hand. Listening; letting her speak, understanding her without judging; just there for her.

"You know, I think he was right when he left" she said after a while "he knew I did not want to walk down that aisle, but that I was too stubborn to quit. It hurt back then, but it also took a weight away from my chest. I thought I really loved him, back then, now I am not so sure… it was different from what we have… do not know how to explain it…it just does not fee real" She finally looked up, and stared in his eyes.

He half smiled to her, caressed her face with his free hand, and put a peck on her lips.

"I know exactly how you feel" he said. It was also time for him to talk about the history with Teddy. They had been doing some talking, as recommended by Dr. Wyatt, but he had never gotten to discuss his feelings for Beth or Teddy with Cristina. They were not related to his PTSD, so, he did not think they were relevant. However, after hearing Cristina, he new he had to make her understand.

"I know how you feel" he repeated "because I once thought I was in love with Teddy" He confessed. "I did really have feelings for her, but, how can I call it love when I know how I feel about you? How can anything compare to this certainty I feel when I see you? I worked with her for years, and never acted on it… The moment I met you, I couldn't resist. I had to kiss you that first day. I didn't care to ask if you were with someone… I even know that I would have kissed you if I had been with Beth. You know that was not the case, but, hell, with you… I do not think I could have resisted anyway…" he paused for some seconds, trying to find the right words.

"… so, I know how you feel when you say that you have your doubts regarding your previous feelings. To me, they seem so lukewarm and irrelevant… Don't misunderstand me, I feel sorry about the whole situation with Teddy, feel bad about hurting her. I even wonder what might have happened… but then, the simple thought of not having met you makes me shiver. Somehow I am grateful to your ex-fiancé for leaving, and that I never had anything with Teddy. I know I am not a cheater, but, do not really know if I would have been able to resist you… I think I would have cheated on anyone with you…" He sounded a bit ashamed of himself at the last sentence, but it was the truth.

She stared at him. As with anything else, he could "see her". He understood her feelings and was non-judgmental about them. Because he felt the same. How could she not love him?

Once again she felt her eyes get watery, and took a deep breath to control her emotions. She stood up and pulled him after her towards the vent. Now she could use the vent and some good laughing in his arms. Just like the first time she had kissed him. Everything was going to be fine.

***********

It was breakfast time, and, as usual, Owen left the bedroom before Cristina to meet with Callie, Arizona, and Mark. Lexie was probably on call, since she was not there.

Mark approached him and patted him on the shoulder before handing him a Victoria's Secret catalogue.

At Owen's surprised look he laughed. "Next time you want to get Cristina a present, find it there! It will spare everyone a lot of trouble!"

And he couldn't help but laughing back at the heartfelt nods from Callie and Arizona. It was great to be home and have friends. One of the many things Cristina had brought back to his life.


	3. So you think I am a whore

Teddy had been living in hell for two weeks; or to be precise, working in hell. She had stuck to her words and never paged Yang again to her OR. Yang, on her side, had never asked surgeries, or requested her presence in any way. They had just ignored each other, except when it had been necessary to exchange technical words over a patient in emergency areas.

Problem was that it had not just been Yang; she had expected the situation with Yang to be tense. What she had been unable to foresee were Owen and the rest stubbornly sticking to her. People tended to leave the rooms when she entered. Or places happened to miraculously be taken at lunch time. Owen had made very clear his disgust with her. He was the worst case situation, not even acknowledging her presence. She might have been wrong about her, or even made a mistake blurting out her feelings on her like that, but she did not deserve to be treated as if she was infectious.

She was biting her sandwich on the bridge, watching from above Owen discussing a patient with Callie, when Cristina silently approached.

"So you think I am a whore" Cristina said, leaning on the rail by Teddy, also looking down at an oblivious Owen. Cristina's bold movement left the older surgeon unable to even defend herself.

"If it helps, I think you are a bitch trying to get into Owen's bed" she continued.

"I do not really know what to think. People around here seem to appreciate you" was Teddy's reply, purposefully ignoring Cristina's last comment about her being a bitch. She sort of deserved it after their last meeting, and, well, yes, if she ever got a chance, she would gladly jump into his bed. She wouldn't even try to deny it.

"Oh, they have never really liked me, you know. You can take it about them disliking you; or liking Owen. But who cares?... I want you to teach me" she said, keeping her voice even.

"Are you coming to me with an olive branch?" Teddy could not believe Cristina was approaching her.

"Oh, I would rather call it blackmail, but if you feel better thinking it's an olive branch, it works for me" Was Cristina's sarcastic retort.

For some seconds they just looked at each other's eyes, none of them speaking.

Teddy knew that it was a generous offer. Cristina didn't even need to explain what she was offering her in return. She was offering her forgiveness (real or pretended), and a chance to integrate in SGH. If Cristina refused to learn from Teddy, or to acknowledge her, she had the distinct feeling that she would be shunned forever.

"Are you saying that you want me to stay?" Teddy asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm saying I need a Cardio Mentor, and I think you are good" Cristina was purposely keeping her voice cold and devoid of all emotion.

"I don't understand. Do you trust me around Owen?" Disbelief sounding in her voice.

"I trust Owen"

Once again Teddy diverted her gaze from Cristina and stared at Owen from above; a sad look in her face. Yes, Cristina could trust Owen being in love with her. He had made it painfully clear more than one time, and she had observed them both from afar during the last couple of weeks. They were painful to see together. She sort of felt stupid for thinking Cristina was using Owen; or that he would doubt her. Their bond was too clear.

She needed to give the chief an answer regarding her contract renewal in 3 days time. She actually had her resignation letter already prepared in her computer. Now she was confused. It was a good job, in a nice hospital, with people she liked, and she actually liked teaching Cristina despite everything. The teacher in her longed to stay, but not in this awkward situation. Yang was giving her a way out. The only question here was if she would be able to do it. Would she be able to watch Owen and Cristina move forward together without getting bitter? Without hurting him? Without hurting herself? She didn't really know. The wiser thing to do would be moving away.

"What does Owen want?" She finally asked.

"He wants you to leave… he is still hurt and mad at you… It might take him a while to forgive you; he tends to be very protective about the people he loves… but he will come around if I do. He appreciates you and misses his friend"

It was a slow conversation, and Cristina was showing her an unusual amount of patience.

Teddy kept wondering if she could ever be a good friend for him again. They had been friends with all those unspoken words over the years, when she had had no hope. Now she didn't have any hope left again, but too many words had been spoken. It might be too late for them to be friends. Some things were too difficult to repair.

"I have a mitral valve repair this scheduled for 2p.m. if you want to scrub in" Teddy made a decision after a while, removing the ban on her OR for Cristina. She was still unsure whether staying or not, but thinking that even if she left, she would rather have a couple of uneventful weeks.

"Owen is moving in with me today, and Meredith is throwing us a surprise housewarming party this evening at my apartment. She sucks at keeping secrets. You will be welcome if you avoid calling me whore and such" was Cristina's answer.

Without another word, Cristina turned around and left the bridge. Dr. Altman just stood there, watching her leave. There was much more Cristina Yang than she had imagined; she had more backbone than most of the soldiers she had met on the sandpit. She could actually see what Owen would see in her: a rock.

*****

It was late on the evening and she was standing before the blue door of Cristina's apartment… well, Cristina and Owen's apartment, she reminded herself. She held her breath and felt her normally steady hand shake a bit while knocking.

It was a smiling Owen that opened the door. Smiling until he processed that it was her standing in front of him. His gaze hardened instantly, and she had the feeling that he was fighting the impulse of slamming the door on her face. For some seconds they just stood on both sides of the door, staring at each others eyes, silence spreading through the room as the guests realized what was going on.

Cristina was the one to break the silence. She arrived from behind Owen and slid a hand around his waist.

"Hey, is that a bonsai?" She asked Teddy, while discreetly caressing the small of his back.

"It is an olive tree bonsai" she answered "I was unable to find a real olive branch to bring and this seemed close enough" she smiled, even if a note of uncertainty could be found in her voice.

Cristina took the small tree from her hands and after muttering a polite "Nice, thank you", she turned her head, and called Meredith, who was standing some feet away "Mer, could you please show Teddy where to leave her coat and get her a drink?"

Teddy followed an obviously unhappy Meredith towards Cristina's bedroom, as Cristina closed the door, still with her arm around Owen's waist. Conversations slowly resumed around them, probably with a changed topic.

It took them some time to react, and, as usual, Cristina did it first. Without a warning she got on her tiptoes and placed a soft peck on his lips. Still staring at his eyes, she just whispered "please" and kept waiting; expecting him to see her.

Slowly, while staring at her eyes, his jaw unclenched and his gaze softened. Without saying a single word, he nodded to Cristina, caressed her cheek, and turned around to go pouring Sheperd a drink. Cristina knew everything was going to be fine.


	4. The party is over

She closed the door after the last guest, and turned to face Owen while bracing herself for the confrontation. She knew he was not pleased with her inviting Teddy, but he had politely tolerated it and ignored "the skanky cardio goddess", as Cristina would mentally name her... well, mentally, and when talking to Meredith... but that was another topic, and she couldn't help a wicked smile. She got the impression that her head was a bit less steady than she had thought.

She saw him staring at her intently, leaning against the kitchen counter, with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He looked hot, and she immediately felt the heat rushing through her veins. Amazing how he would make her think of sex anytime and anywhere, she still wondered how they had been able to refrain from sex for months. Maybe she would get lucky and get him distracted with sex. It was after all their first night alone in the apartment... they had been drinking and the lights were dim. The idea of spending the night inaugurating all the common corners of the apartment was definitely appealing, and was making her hardened nipples show through the thin tissue of her top. Besides, she was definitely much better in the physical plane than talking.

"So?" he arched a brow, as she approached, aware of the obviously naughty thoughts Cristina was having, and that she might have had one or two beers too many.

"Unhappy?" she asked holding his shoulders and stretching to kiss him.

"You are not going to distract me, what was Teddy doing here?" he smirked, placing his hands around her waist, and bringing her closer for a kiss though.

"Drinking, I guess, I did not pay too much attention to her, actually… it's not as if she was my best friend, you know" She joked, while sliding her hands down from his neck to his waist, and then up again under his shirt.

"You know that's not what I meant" he laughed while contracting the muscles of his stomach under her cold touch. She was definitely distracting him. And who wanted to think about Teddy with Cristina around?

She looked at him and shrugged.

"I am just keeping my present, you know… it is bad taste to return them "she joked "you gave her to me, so I get to keep her" she continued, still teasing him with her hands under his shirt. "Though right now I am more worried by the fact that my new room-mate is not taking my clothes off to celebrate our first night alone in the apartment" she continued, making it impossible for him to think about anything else. She was right; they had plenty of time for speaking, and her hands unfastening his belt were too wicked to ignore.

He just couldn't resist her; he smiled and gave up, baring her from her top in a quick move, and taking her mouth with his. No way was she going to be disappointed by his lack of enthusiasm.

Without effort, as if she didn't weight a bit, he turned her around and made her sit on the counter, getting her breasts at the height of his head. It would only take him a minute to bare them and have her begging… though he loved to take his time with Cristina, and now they had all the time and the privacy in the world to make it last. Or to make it as noisy as they wanted. This was not an occasion for "quick and dirty" as she sometimes requested.

For a while, neither of them spoke, and the last coherent thought that crossed Cristina's mind was that she loved how easily he could be distracted.

********

Much later, exhausted on the couch and covered only by a wool blanket, he caressed her shoulder. He loved feeling her light weight over his body, and her breath tickling his chest. Well, who was he fooling? He loved everything about her, even if he got mad at her about stupid surprises.

"I'm a bit disappointed you are not feeling jealous and that you do not have an issue with having Teddy around" he confessed.

"I don't do jealous" Cristina retorted, sounding a bit more offended that she really was "though the thought of drowning and quartering my mentor has crossed my mind… and the nurses are not much better, always throwing themselves at you…" she stopped for a second to playfully slap his shoulder "don't you dare looking at me so satisfied" she complained "alright…I might be a tad jealous, but I am an adult, and I can manage it. She is a good mentor… and besides, I can imagine how I would feel if I had to see you happy with someone else." The last sentence was only bit louder than whisper, as she was ashamed of feeling empathy for the cardio goddess.

For some moments he just stared at her, loving her more with every breath he took. How could she fool everyone pretending not to care?

"And people think you are not compassionate... Do you know how amazing you are?" He spoke, caressing her hair, and letting all the love sound in his voice.

"Oh, I am not that good" she said blushing "I am dreadfully possessive… I am thinking that it might be a good idea to mark you as mine for everyone to know… I should put a stamp on your forehead for the nurses or cardio goddesses to stay away of my property" she joked.

"You might consider putting a ring on my finger then… I am sure it would be clear enough" he replied with a laugh, while holding his breath and wondering if the day would come when he would get lucky enough to propose without her freaking out. He knew it would not be easy for her to think about marriage after having been left at the altar once. Damned the idiot!

She smiled after some eternal seconds to reply "Mmm, OK, a ring on your finger might do" and felt his heart beating a tad faster under her cheek. "Would you marry me?" She asked, stretching to stare at his blue eyes, loving being able to surprise him, and not doubting his answer for even a second.


	5. You are my family

She stared through the window, from behind the drapes, towards the small and cozy garden, wondering how she had gotten there.

After Burke had left she had vowed never to find herself in the same place again. Never to put a white dress on, and never to walk down an aisle to get married. Of course, she had also sworn she would never date another attending; and that her career would always come first. Where were all those vows gone? she wondered with half a smile. There she was, wearing a simple cream dress and watching friends and colleagues find their seats. Worst of all, it had all been her own choice. She had proposed, after all. It was just so different this time. She just felt it right; no angst, no fears, just certainty that they belonged together. Even with her past, she would not doubt Owen for a second.

She heard Meredith enter the room and nervously explain some absurd catering issue downstairs. She didn't care. Surprisingly she was not nervous; she wouldn't really care if the guests ate tuna sandwiches, or had to bite their nails to appease their stomachs. Her mother would happily take care of any logistic problem. Would probably freak out about it, but as long as she freaked out away from her, she still did not care.

Yet, it had been her idea to do something more than a 10 minute city-hall wedding. She knew Owen would have done it gladly; and 20 minutes after her proposal, but somehow she also knew that it would disappoint him. She knew he was a romantic, and that he was hoping for something a bit more traditional. But he was also the guy that never asked anything for himself, so, he wouldn't ask. For him, it was all about Cristina and her wishes, and it was up to her to make it up to him.

She had suggested something small at his mother's garden. Small meaning a dozen of their closest friends and colleagues; his gala uniform for him and a nice simple dress for her. Cristina would have been happier leaving her mother out; but Owen had insisted on her mother and Samuel flying over. Samuel had actually moved her by insisting on giving her away. She would never confess that right at the bottom, she liked having a "real" wedding. Not that it would change anything between them; but it was nice to let everyone know that he was hers. Somewhere along the road she had stopped wondering about her possessive feelings, they were just so.

"Cristina!" Meredith shouted coming closer, and taking her out of her daydream "Tell me you are not freaking out!" she worried after not hearing a sound from her friend. "And do not tell me he has left, for I am not about to announce a cancellation again" she complained.

"I am not freaking out… you are" Cristina said turning to face Meredith with half a smile. "And he is definitely showing up"

"How do you know it?" Meredith frowned

"I just know" she said, calm. And she knew it, just as she knew that this time she wanted to do it. She wanted to stand at his side and let everyone know that he belonged to her. It felt right this time.

And then, a knock sounded on the door. She knew it was Owen, even before Mer opened the door.

"Oh, no, you are not seeing her before the wedding" Meredith protested, closing the door, as Cristina reacted approaching.

Meredith stood firm holding the door closed.

"Mer..!" Cristina said, trying to open the door "No! It's my duty as maid of honor to forbid it… you might speak through the door!" Mer stopped her, laughing loud enough for him to hear through the closed door. Cristina rolled her eyes and knew Owen was doing the same at the other side of the door, but she decided to humor Meredith.

"Are you coming to tell me you are leaving?" Cristina shouted to the door, laughter sounding in her voice "No way" she heard him chuckle "You're stuck with me for at least the next 40 year!" He continued.

"Then everything else can wait! I'll see you in about an hour" she replied "I am not going to risk bad luck, or Meredith's rage on our wedding day!" She laughed, and she heard a muffled as he walked away "Ok, ok, two against so not fair…"

She could not help a broad smile as Meredith dragged her back to the vanity mirror to finish her make up.

Another nock sounded on the door again and both Meredith and Cristina looking at each other shouted at the same time "Go away!", just to be surprised to see Emma Hunt, Owen's mother, peeking in after half-opening the door.

"It's just me… do you mind?" Which was actually just a polite question; since Cristina was using Emma's bedroom as a dressing room.

"Oh, please, come in!" Cristina quickly apologized standing up to receive Emma. "Sorry, we thought it was Owen again… and he is not allowed in"

Emma laughed and approached to meet Cristina. "I know, actually I am here at his request", she said. "But let me look at you first. You look beautiful Cristina, Owen will have trouble concentrating on the ceremony with you standing at his side" she continued, smiling. For a moment she paused, staring at Cristina, and then looked at Meredith for just one second, hesitating.

Without saying anything; just exchanging one look and one nod with Cristina, Meredith swiftly left the room to allow the older woman some privacy with Cristina.

She had been surprised to like Owen's mother from the moment they met. She could still remember her hugging Owen at the door, on their first visit. Emma Hunt was a very private woman, more a listener than a talker, and, although it was obvious that she adored Owen, she had a strong character and could hold her ground.

From that day Emma had been nice to Cristina, and made her feel welcome. She could not help the comparison with Mama Burke, and her constant criticism. Emma had even taken Cristina's side before Owen's. So different from her own mother…

"Owen wanted me to give you this, since he should not come up" Emma interrupted her thoughts handing her a folded sheet of paper and a small velvet pouch. "I got them from my husband on my wedding day, as his mother has gotten them from hers. It has been on the Hunt family forever. I gave them to Owen some weeks ago, in case he wanted to give them to you."

Cristina took a deep breath, unable to speak, as she opened the little velvet pouch. The exquisite pendulum earrings; an antique, shining in her hand.

"They were my "old" thing on my wedding day, and they brought me a lot of luck." She continued a bit shyly "The style is a bit old fashioned, but I hope you like them, and that they will bring good luck to you"

"Do not know how to thank you" Cristina said still looking at the beautiful jewelry piece. "Would you help me putting them on" she asked softly.

"I also wanted to tell you how happy I am that you are marrying Owen" she continued "I know it hasn't been easy for you two, but you cannot imagine how thankful I am to you for bringing Owen back home… and I do not mean bringing him up to the door" Emma said, moved "You're good for him, Cristina, and I feel he's also good for you. It makes this old woman happy to see you both together; to see that my Owen happy. I will love you forever for putting a smile on his face after all he has been through…" her voice cracking down.

"Thank you!" Cristina said, finding it difficult to speak, with the emotion creating a lump in her throat. Then, the unexplainable happened. Cristina hugged the oldest woman, feeling closer to her than she had ever felt to her own mother.

Cristina only unfolded Owen's note after Emma had left. It was penned in his straight, clear style.

"_Cristina, _

_At this point you already know how much I love you, so, no need to repeat it. I just wanted to pass these earrings onto you. They are not especially valuable, but to me, they mean the connection to the family. Because with or without a legal paper; you are my family. You're the one I want to wake up to for the rest of my life, the one I want to grow old with, and pass these earrings on to the next generation. Thank you for being you; for letting me love you, and for marrying me. _

_Yours forever _

_Owen"_

She quickly knocked on the door of his childhood bedroom before entering. He was sitting on the bed, buttoning his shirt up. A tad surprised seeing Cristina enter the room wearing a bathrobe.

"I thought you didn't want to see me before the wedding, and shouldn't you be ready?" he said arching his brow, as she got closer and sat on his knees.

"Meredith didn't want me to, so, she just doesn't need to know… I wanted to thank you for the note and the earrings" she said kissing him.

"And the bad luck?" he retorted, kissing her back.

"I do not believe in luck. I just believe in you. And I believe in us. And in making it work. So, to hell with bad luck" she continued, taking his shirt off, and making him lose concentration. "Besides, it's seeing the bride on her dress that brings bad luck, and I've decided to cheat" she continued, teasingly switching position to straddle him, while opening the robe to show him that she had completely bared herself. "thought that underwear could also bring bad luck" she added with a wink.

"You're still the devil… teasing me like when we don't have time" he said, caressing her, unable to resist her.

"Need to get dressed shortly … so, can you make it quick and dirty Dr. Hunt?" She teased, laughing.

"Yes Ma'm" he answered, laughing back, and ready to follow her instructions. She would never cease to amaze him.

When his bride had him waiting for a while at the altar, less than one hour later, he couldn't help a smile… she had been right; it wouldn't begin without her. Of course, he didn't care about her being late.


	6. Emily

Owen woke up to the sound of Cristina moaning at his side. It was not a good moaning, he suddenly realized, waking up completely in just a couple of seconds. "I think my water has just broken" she whispered, pain in her voice, and sweat covering her forehead. "I didn't know it would hurt so much" she continued, with tears in her eyes.

"I'm guessing from now on, you will be more sympathetic to the women asking for painkillers when they arrive to the hospital" he chuckled, trying to make her laugh and relax. "Let's get you clean and down to the ER… I will get you nice drugs over there" he continued, until he froze upon removing the covers. The white sheets were not just wet, but soaked in blood. His heart skipped a beat; but he could not panic nor allow Cristina to panic. Her life and their child's might be depending on it.

"What?" she moaned again, feeling something was wrong.

"Listen to me Cristina" He said putting his hand on her belly, trying to feel the baby "There is something wrong; your water has not broken, or it has broken mixed with blood. You're a surgeon and you know that is not good, so, I am going to page the hospital so that they will be waiting for us in 2 minutes, and I am going to carry you over there. But I need you to keep calm. You know how important it is that your blood pressure remains stable".

She stared at his blue eyes; pain and angst mixed in her regard, and just nodded, a lump on her throat, and tears forming in her eyes.

She had been surprised about being pregnant, some months after their wedding. It had not been a good moment… well her whole residency was not a good moment, but she had not hesitated for a second. She had been angry about the timing, and scared to death about her being a good mother, but then there had been Owen.

He had nearly jumped of joy at the news; he had been in love with their little Emily since he had heard. Emily after his mother's second name; Emily Meredith Yang-Hunt. Seeing him so happy had made her reconcile with the idea of motherhood. He had been at her side, supporting her every step of the way; always loving and patient. He had tolerated her humor changes and massaged her sore limbs, gone with her to every sonogram and every Lamaze class. Never a word of complain, always saying that it was the least he could do, since she was carrying the baby. She felt that she could do everything with him at her side. Besides, if she turned out to be a dreadful mother, the baby would always have him. Nobody even doubted he would be a great father, just as she had known he would be a great husband. And now this, she thought. It would kill him to lose Emily. It just wasn't fair, she thought, a tear running down her cheek.

He tenderly picked her up in his arms, nervous. The hospital being so close, it was much faster to carry her over on foot than waiting for an ambulance. He had just put a jumper and his sneakers on, while paging Bailey and Arizona.

It took him less than 5 minutes to bring her over, but they felt like an eternity. Still entering through the door of the ambulance bay, he started barking instructions at the nurses to get her on her way to the OR as quickly as possible, so that she would be ready the moment Bailey and Arizona arrived.

He was focused and in charge until Bailey arrived; then he gave her the reins and followed on her way to the OR, holding Cristina's hand and telling her how much he loved and that everything was going to be OK. Praying to be right.

"Hunt, you know you cannot come in… go to the gallery" Bailey said, stopping him in front of the entrance to the OR.

He grabbed her arm as she was turning around to follow the gurney into the OR "Bailey, if it comes down to a choice… promise you will save Cristina" he begged, his voice breaking.

"It will not come down to that choice… but if it does; I promise!" She answered holding his arm back. "I will bring you back both of your girls, safe and sound"

"Thank you" He hoarsely whispered, leaning against the wall, trying to catch his breath. Not wanting to think about something going wrong. Just the thought of living without Cristina made his heart stop beating, fear ripping his gut. He didn't even see Arizona approach, closely followed by Callie and Meredith.

"Bailey" Cristina called hoarsely, stopping Harvey, the anesthesiologist, from putting the oxygen mask on. "Bailey, I need you to promise that my girl goes first" she begged. "If you need to make a choice, she lives… I need you to promise…" she insisted, grabbing Miranda's arm and taking her breath away.

"´Don't piss me off, Yang, I am not to lose any of you. Hunt would tear me apart if I did it, so, you are both going to behave well, and let me get you out of here quickly." She answered, knowing that Cristina would appreciate the snarkiness, unable to give her the reassurance she wanted. God forgive her, but she would save Cristina without hesitation, and not just because of Owen begging her to. She could not lose another one of her babies. But right now she needed to forget it was Cristina Yang on her table, and focus on the surgery.

She looked up and saw Hunt sitting on the Gallery, with Meredith, Callie and Derek at his side. Seeing him with his head down was heartbreaking.

****

Cristina felt the bright light through her eyelids before opening her eyes. She could feel her temples pounding and her mouth dry. A bit disoriented she opened her eyes. And saw Owen sleeping on a chair, with his head leaning on the bed at her side, holding her hand. Her mind was still a bit blurry, but she pressed his hand with hers to wake him up.

"Owen?" she whispered.

He woke to her movement, sleepy but quickly getting up to get closer to her face and kiss her, thanking god for having her back.

"Emily?" she asked hoarsely.

"She's fine Cristina, and she's beautiful; just like her mum. Dark hair and almond shaped blue eyes" He said, moved, kissing her again, and caressing her cheeks. "She is in the nursery, probably screaming off the top of her lungs and scaring the nurses; seems to have your looks and your character. She's going to be trouble" he teased

"Good" she said "those nurses shouldn't get too comfortable in my absence" she joked still in a whisper, caressing his stubble; relief warming her up. "Page Mer to bring her over, want to see her" she requested.

Before Meredith could be paged, she entered the room carrying little Emily in her arms, and wearing a big smile. "Hey Mummy, look who's here", she laughed as Owen approached to carefully take his tiny daughter from her arms. "You had us worried, you know! I'll come back later to scold you" she joked, relieved to see her friend recover, and swiftly left the room to allow her some privacy.

If she had stayed, she would have seen her dark and twisty friend let a tear roll down her cheek while holding her baby girl for the first time. Still weak from the anesthesia, but strongly supported by the big arms of her husband, she kissed her baby's forehead, and smiled at her. They had made it, she thought. They had made a beautiful baby, and she felt life could not get any better.


	7. The bathtub

_**Author's note**: While trying to correct the mistake I made with Emily's name (thank you Carmen for noticing!), I managed to delete 3 paragraphs right in the middle; it took me a while to notice, so, I apologize for the inconvenience. Hope I have ammended it correctly this time! Today is definitely not my day arround FanFiction! :-)  
_

* * *

It was cold outside and close to midnight when he arrived home; too late to find his little girl awake, he thought. Those days he hated the long hours his job required. Before Emily he had never cared about 24h shifts or arriving home at dawn; now it was a bit heartbreaking not to be able to kiss her goodnight. Well, he sighed from her door frame, watching Emily sound asleep, he had the following day off and they would be going to the park for her first baseball lesson. That should be fun; she was a bit of a tomboy and he loved it. He wondered why would men often want boys when little girls were much better...

He found Cristina sipping a glass of Champagne in the bathtub, something she did when she needed to relax. For some seconds, he stood at the door, just as he had watched his daughter; this time only reveling at the beauty of his wife. She was more beautiful with every passing day; he loved the back of her neck, and every bit of her. He swiftly approached to the tub, already unbuttoning his shirt, and crouched down to place a soft kiss on the sensitive spot behind her ear, to make her cringe ticklish.

"Hey stranger" she said with a smile

"Rough day?" He asked kissing her lips and getting rid of his shirt "got your page that you needed to rush, everything ok?" he continued

"Yeah, your daughter got into trouble at pre-school this afternoon… didn't want to worry you while in surgery, so, I just went on… she's a case... and she's grounded!" she smirked

"Really? What happened?" he frowned, and stopped unzipping his jeans.

"I'll tell you if you continue stripping for me" She teased as she moved to the side of the tub to get a better view of her husband. She could not help grinning about his shyness, and how, after so much time together, she still managed to make him blush.

"All right, guess it's not that serious if your main thought is about my butt" he retorted as he continued removing his clothes to join her in the bathtub. She moved to make space for him to sit behind her. She loved sharing the tub; there was nothing better in the world than relaxing against his strong body in the water. He took a sip of her glass and then asked her again "So? What has our little girl done this time?"

"Our little monster scared the hell out of her class mates by operating on a Teddy bear today" and she sounded pissed at his laugh. "Oh, no, you do not get to laugh" she turned around to stare him in the eye "because afterwards she got on a brawl with her class mates, which called her killer. So, instead of gloating about my little girl being the future or cardio surgery, I had to apologize to Ms. McNeil, keep a straight face and then explain to Emily that we do not solve things hitting people… and that we do not do surgeries anywhere"

"Is she OK?" he asked, not too worried though, since Cristina being in a good mood was a sign that everything was fine.

"Of course she is… she is like her father, and kicked some ass. It was just frustrating to have to ground her, when all I wanted to do was to cheer her up… damn it, I hate having to educate her…" she complained, but relaxed and regained her previous position, closing her eyes and leaning her head against his shoulder.

He hugged Cristina closer, beaming with pride. "You are a terrific mother, you know" he whispered in her ear caressing her arms.

"Owen… what if we had a second one? Do you think I could manage two?" she smiled running her hand up his thigh.

For a second she felt him tense beneath her. "Are we…?" he asked, clearing his throat a bit.

"No! I'm not pregnant!" She replied quickly, and realized him breathing again at her answer. "What's the matter? You've always wanted a big family… I thought that you would jump with joy at the thought of me expecting again, like you did when I told you about Emily" she continued as she turned around to stare him in the eye once again "This is not joy"

"I…" He kissed her, wondering how to explain. "I could not go through that again" He continued, holding her face in his hands. "You know I love Emily, that I would give my life for her any minute… but when I think about babies, I only think about you bleeding, and weak, and I freeze Cristina… you cannot imagine how I felt when Bailey took you into the OR. It was the worst moment in my life. My world was crumbling down, and I didn't even cared about Emily, the only thing I could do was praying that you would make it… couldn't risk losing you" he gasped for air, and Cristina felt that that kind of thought could bring him to a panic attack.

"It's OK Owen, it's OK", she said with a lump in her throat, kissing him while wrapping her hands around his neck. "It's not as if I wanted to do the whole thing again… do not miss feeling like a whale, with nausea, heartburn and swollen ankles… It's just that I thought that it would make you happy, that you might be missing having a boy and that you just wouldn't want to put pressure on me… but if you do not need a second one, I am more than happy with Emily… god knows she is going to be difficult enough when she turns 15…" She laughed making him relax.

He stared at the dark eyes of his beautiful wife; love clearly written on them. How could he possibly be so lucky? He wondered. She had brought him back to life, and given him everything he could have ever dreamt and more. If she agreed not to have more children, they would need to find a permanent solution for contraception, it was unfair that she was the one carrying all the responsibility… but they had plenty of time to think about that… He kissed her forehead and hugged her closer to him.

"So", he asked her softly, changing the topic "no taking Emily to the park for her first baseball lesson tomorrow?.. Are you also grounding me?" he smiled, knowing Cristina would not like it if he got all sentimental with her.

"Well, since I will be working, you are allowed to be the nice-loving parent, and, after giving her a serious speech about not ripping dolls open, and not kicking schoolmates… you might punish her by making her hit a ball in the park… she is my daughter and she will hate it…" She teased him.

"She's your daughter and she'll love it… still remember the first time you hit the ball… and how amazing you were… have I told you lately that I love you?" he asked unable to restrain himself.

"Mmmm, not today… was kind of missing it" she joked pecking him on the lips "but now I guess I will have to get all mushy and tell you that I love you too…darn it!" and laughed at his tickling her, and making water splash all over the bathroom. She loved him serious and focused, but she adored him happy and playful; making her laugh hard. She could not imagine a better life.


	8. Sunset

She found him in the scrub-room, with his arms crossed across his chest. She smiled, and got on her toes to peck him on the lips, while asking "Hey stranger, what are you doing here? Only staff allowed, you know…" she teased, already knowing that he had seen the complete surgery from the gallery.

"Well, I like to think that I keep a couple of friends around" he joked back. "Nobody is going to call security to throw a retired chief of surgery out, I hope" he continued, hugging her from behind, and kissing the back of her neck while she scrubbed her hands.

"I might, if you don't behave" she laughed, years of teasing her husband on her voice.

"You know why I'm here, don't you?" he asked, his face turning serious. "You know the time has come"

"I can still rule the OR… my hand is steady!" She protested holding her hand in front of her, as if to prove her words.

"I know, but I do not want you to drop dead in the OR, or to be too old when you retire to enjoy life with my wife… we deserve some good time Cristina…" he answered, all the patience of the world in his voice.

"So, you are not asking me to retire because you think I cannot hold my scalpel any longer?" She turned around to look at him arching a brow, daring him to say otherwise. He knew better than to do that.

"Of course not, you could probably keep operating for some time… but what for? You have accomplished everything you could ever dream of. You have saved thousands of lives, have innovative surgeries that wear your name; have passed the knowledge and been a great mentor for the best cardio-gods of today. It is time Cristina, pass the torch to the next generation. I want to take my beautiful wife to the beach, I want to do it before I get too old to make love to you under the stars"

"You know you're have already turned 75, don't you?… don't you think we are a little old for beach activities?" she laughed lacing her hands around his neck and stretching to kiss him.

"Still young enough, young lady" he continued, kissing her in return. She couldn't help giggling and wondering how it was possible to feel like a teenager when reaching her seventies.

She stared at his shinny blue eyes, still showing her the same love they had 40 years ago. She could still see him sitting on her doorstep and telling her she was beautiful. She new he was right; she had achieved everything in her job, dozen of prices on her office proved it. Had nothing left to demonstrate, and she was getting a bit tired of the rhythm. Besides, she did not want to become an old dinosaur, with everyone laughing behind her back.

"So, was this one my last surgery?" she asked, and after seeing him smile and nod, she continued "well, it was a good one… not that I ever make bad ones, by the way!"

"Yes, it was; you have made me really proud all this years Cristina" he continued, passing his arm around her shoulders and steering her towards the door.

"You know what? You have also made your granddaughter proud" he told her "I went to Meg's recital this evening… and guess what? She was boasting about her grandma with her class mates… somebody's father had your Yang procedure done, and Meg was telling everyone that it was named after her cool grandmother. Right now she wants to be a surgeon".

"It was about time some of our genes went back to surgery! Still cannot believe that with her beautiful hands, our Em decided to hold a gavel instead of a scalpel!... what a waste…"

He couldn't help a laugh; it was really funny that Cristina hadn't gotten over their daughter deciding to go to law school instead of medical school. He would never tell his wife, but he had understood what had driven Emily away from surgery. On the one side, living at the shadow of Cristina would have been difficult for anyone, and on the other, she had seen them struggle to balance family and demanding careers. They had made it, but she wanted something different, she was more calm that her mother and did not enjoy 24h activity. Besides, she had always had a penchant for justice, even when she was little. She was as good in her job as her mother was a surgeon. One day she was going to rule the Supreme Court; he was sure. He also knew how proud Cristina was of their daughter, even if she still complained from time to time.

"Anyway, from the moment I saw her hands, I knew Meg would be the one!" Cristina continued, fond of her granddaughter. Owen knew she loved all of their grandkids, but she could not hide her preference for Meg, the eldest, and the only redhead of them all. She definitely had a thing for redheads, he thought with a smile. And so had Emily, who had eloped with her redhead right after college. He could remember Cristina's anger upon getting her call from Las Vegas. She had always been an overprotective mother, always worried about their daughter getting hurt. Not really a believer of his philosophy of allowing their daughter to make her own mistakes… and Emily and Matt were still together, so, it had not been that wrong.

****

He sat down at her office, after putting her personal stuff in a box, while waiting for her to return from the shower. Her mess would make him smile, some things would never change. Others, however, did. Who would have thought that bad-ass Dr. Cristina Yang would have personal pictures among her prizes? Of babies nevertheless! Their daughter and grandchildren close to a picture of them at the Bahamas with a 5 year-old Emily. He held the picture closer and remembered the trip, lots of fond memories of their years together coming back to him.

He felt her arms hug him from behind, and knew that she was looking at the picture and remembering over his shoulder.

"Mmm, I do not fit in a bikini that way any longer" she joked.

"You know; if I died tomorrow, I would die happy" he swiftly confessed, ignoring her joke.

"What are you talking about? You are so not dieing! You have a 45 year-old heart beat… and nobody knows a heartbeat better than me! Besides, you are completely healthy! You will live pass 100!" She hit him in the shoulder taking a step back, outraged. She would always make him laugh, even when she got mad at him.

"It's OK Cristina, I am OK with passing away, as long as you're there holding my hand, and letting me tell you how much I love you with my last breath. You've given me a much better life than I deserved; our Emily, 3 wonderful grand-kids… and you. So, you see, it wouldn't be that bad." He continued talking while closing her office after her, and making their way down to the main entrance.

"Owen Hunt, do not dare talking like that... do not call death! And what makes you think I am going to survive you… or that I would ever want to! Right now we are going home, we are going to book a cruise, and we are going to make those young puppies blush when they see us make out!" She said, half laughing, but horrified at the thought of being left alone at the same time.

"You're going to survive me, first because you are much younger than me, second, because statistics say that women live longer than men, and third, because I wouldn't want to live without you!...But I still think the cruise is a great idea." He said laughing and walking her outside the building for a last time, with his arm around her shoulder, as they had done uncountable times over the years.

She looked around and thought about the years there. She thought about all the friends that had shared them with her, and how some of them had really become part of the family; Mer and Derek, still living close. She really needed to organize a party for them all before leaving for a trip. It would be great to have them gathered together for at least a last time.

With her eyes moist, she hugged his waist tighter, pressed her cheek against his chest, and remembered the old dinosaur asking ages ago, what she would have once her career was over. She had never thought he would actually stay for 40 years; it had taken her 30 to begin believing he had meant it. Long ago, she had even thought she would have to choose between Owen and her career, how silly of her. Everyone except Owen been wrong. He had known and trusted her from moment one; never cared what the world would say; always a rock at her side, giving her the strength to reach further, and to become the cardio-goddess she was meant to be. Now, she had him, and she was retiring with a smile on her face. He might feel blessed, she knew she was.

**********

_**Author's note**__: I would like to thank each one of you that has read this story for having made it up to here, and for sharing the trip with me. I acknowledge that I am not a genius of literature, and this makes your reading even more appreciated. I do hope that you have enjoyed the reading, and that it has put a smile on your face in return. My special gratitude goes to all of you who have taken the time and been kind enough to leave me a comment, both here and through any other way. Writers are greedy people that blossom on feedback. _


End file.
